bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kennykeith
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yyp page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 21:43, March 14, 2013 Ban As you can see, you are not blocked since you were able to leave a message for Yyp. We have several ip bans on this site due to sockpuppeters. If you find your ip is blocked, it means your editing from an ip that was banned, either because you have a dynamic ip or you are using a computer that was used by a banned user. There is nothing we can do to remedy this.-- Ban Evasion If you feel you have been unjustly banned then you have went about the entire thing the wrong way!! Ban Evasion is making an account to evade the previous ban which you have done!! If your IP was banned it was done for a reason as that only happens in very serious circumstances!! You have not made it any lighter by evading the ban!! The proper way to do something about this is to find an alternative way without evading a ban, to contact the team!! you can do this at other Wikis or by using function!! :If you were IP banned then you wouldn't be able to make a new account otherwise you would be using a Poxy IP!! UNFAIR BLOCKING Sorry Kennykeith, but there is no record of you having ever been blocked on Bleach Wiki, nor is there any reason that you should have been blocked as you have not edited here before this. According to the block log, I blocked a user for spam on 16 January and another user on 23 January, but nothing for 21st Jan (similar story if you were referring to Jan 2012), so I cannot account for why you may have gotten a block message. You seem to be able to edit freely at present, so I trust that there is no longer an issue. If you get the message again in error, I suggest to explain the issue and they might be able to deal with it as they have better means of looking in to it. My apologies for issue and any inconvenience it may have caused you. 22:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC)